Sid's Consoling to Adelaide in Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital
by cartoonman412
Summary: Becca and Stanley are in a coma due to falling right off the stair steps at Great Lakes City Zoo and are now in Perry-Conway Memorial hospital. Adelaide's depressed, upset and terrified and Sid snuggles up with her in her arms and says some nice gentle words to her as well.


**Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital **

Adelaide: "Sid? are Mother and Daddy gonna be alright?"

Sid: "Of course they're gonna be alright, Adelaide, they're just in a coma. we'll just make sure they'll get the best care and treatment in the nick of time."

Adelaide: "I sure hope they'll pull right through."

Dr. Lawthorne shows up in the waiting room.

Sid: "Dr. Lawthorne?"

Adelaide: "will Mother and Daddy be alright?"

Dr. Lawthorne: "We don't know yet, but I suggest that the 2 of you girls come right in there and see them for a bit."

Sid: "Okay, good idea. come on, Adelaide, let's go right in there."

Sid and Adelaide come right into Becca and Stanley's hospital room and see the comatose Becca and Stanley in their hospital beds.

Sid: "Mom? Dad? can you hear us? it's me, Sid,"

Adelaide: "and me, Adelaide,"

Sid: "we wanna see how you're doing."

There's no response. Becca and Stanley are in a comma.

Adelaide: [Teared Up] "Mother? Daddy? please get better, we don't want you to pass away, we don't wanna be left alone for good."

Sid: "Now, Adelaide, try to keep calm like me."

Adelaide: [Sniffing And Crying A Bit]

Adelaide breaks down sobbing heavily on Sid's chest. Sid wraps her arms around Adelaide and begins consoling her while stroking her hair.

Sid: "There now, Shhhhhhhhhh, it's gonna be alright, Adelaide, we know this is super hard for you, but you wanted to come right over here and help them out."

Adelaide: [Between Sobs And Weeps] "B-B-B-B-But I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't w-w-w-w-wanna b-b-b-b-b-be l-l-l-l-left a-a-a-a-alone f-f-f-f-for g-g-g-g-g-good, S-S-S-S-Sid."

Sid: "You're not gonna be left alone, neither am I. Grandma Felicia will watch over us."

Adelaide: [Sniffs And Sobs A Bit] "Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-She w-w-w-w-w-will?"

Sid: "Yes, of course, and so will Ronnie Anne and I. how 'bout you and I sleep over at the Santiago's 2nd floor for the entire evening."

Adelaide silently nods her head in agreement.

Sid (with Adelaide holding her right hand) walk around on their way back to the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment.

**The Santiago family members' 2nd apartment floor **

Later that evening, Adelaide's still depressed, heartbroken and terrified and she's having trouble falling asleep.

Sid: "What seems to be the matter, Adelaide? are you having terrible and horrible nightmares again?"

Ronnie Anne: "we thought you really loved sleeping over here every single Friday evening."

Adelaide: "I know that, [Sniffs Depressingly] but it just makes it too hard for me to fall asleep due to thinking about Mother and Daddy being in a coma, and the only thing that helps me fall asleep is when they play that nice relaxing lullaby for me."

Ronnie Anne: "Oh my gosh, I get what you mean."

Sid: "Adelaide? do you mind if I sing that nice relaxing lullaby to you to help you fall asleep?"

Adelaide: "No, Sid, I don't mind at all."

Sid: _**Little sweet Adelaide**_

_**fall asleep**_

_**gently **_

_**fall asleep**_

Sid (continued): _**life's super long **_

_**and love's **_

_**super deep**_

Sid: _**time would be**_

_**pure sweet for thee**_

Sid (continued): _**everything **_

_**to see**_

Adelaide: [Yawning A Bit]

Sid: _**time to look **_

_**about and know**_

_**through the nights**_

_**come and go**_

Sid (continued): _**how the breeze **_

_**moves the trees**_

_**how the **_

_**tulips beautifully grow**_…

Adelaide falls asleep now that Sid's nice relaxing lullaby was working perfectly.

Sid: "Goodnight, Adelaide, let's all hope you're feeling so much better by tomorrow morning."

Sid gives a goodnight kiss right on Adelaide's forehead.

The very next morning, Felicia's visiting the Santiago family members' 2nd apartment floor.

Felicia: "How are your breakfast meals, girls?"

Adelaide: "Super yummy good, Grandma Felicia,"

Ronnie Anne: "they taste just like the 1s made at Mr. Loud's diner,"

Sid: "and by the way, Adelaide's got super good tastes of every single snack foods around here. except peanut oil products 'cause she's got an allergic reaction to that stuff."

Felicia: "I'm so thrilled you all agree with me."

Just then, Maria and Rosa come right into the dining room to tell Sid and Adelaide the super good news.

Maria: "Sid, Adelaide,"

Rosa: "we just got off el teléfono with Médico Lawthorne a el hospital,"

Maria: "he said that your parents are completely recovered right now."

Sid: "Oh good,"

Adelaide: "can we see them right now, please?"

Felicia: "Why sure, Sid, of course we can."

Carlos: "Mom, Maria,"

Frida: "we'll drive them right over there."

Ronnie Anne: "Thanks a bunch Tio Carlos and Tia Carmen,"

Sid: "we'll come along with you guys."

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide walk around with Carlos and Frida and drive around on their way back to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital.

**Back in Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital**

Sid: "Mom? Dad?"

Adelaide: "are you finally awake and recovered right now?"

Becca: "Yes, Sid and Adelaide,"

Stanley: "we're finally awake and recovered right now."

Sid: "Oh good,"

Adelaide: "we thought you were all gonna pass away and leave us alone for good."

Becca: "Well now that we're all better,"

Stanley: "let's go back home to our apartment."

Sid: "Bye, Ronnie Anne,"

Adelaide: "we'll see you next time."

Ronnie Anne: "Bye, Sid, bye, Adelaide,"

Carlos: "bye, Becca,"

Frida: "bye Stanley,"

Ronnie Anne: "thanks a bunch for taking good care of everything around here."

Ronnie Anne, Carlos and Frida drive around back home to their apartment and Sid, Adelaide, Becca and Stanley drive around back home to their own apartment.

**The Chang family members' apartment**

Sid: "And so, just as we thought you were both gonna be deceased and gone for good,"

Adelaide: "I was super depressed, heartbroken and terrified, I thought I couldn't fall asleep for a couple of hours,"

Sid: "but I rubbed her back and shoulder blades and sang her that nice relaxing lullaby that you guys used to sing to me and her all the time during our baby years so she would think about cheerful thoughts in her mind."

Stanley; "Well, Sid,"

Becca: "you're a super loving and caring sister to Adelaide in her time of needs."

Sid: "I agree with you guys here."

Sid and Adelaide begin snuggling up with 1 another, just like a sisterly relationship.

**Trivia Notice**

Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital's named after in memoriam of the late Luke Perry and the late Tim Conway respectively.

The nice relaxing lullaby that Sid sings to Adelaide is titled _Adelaide's Lullaby_.


End file.
